1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell valve and a fuel cell system using the fuel cell valve, and more particularly, to a fuel cell valve suitably used for a purge valve that opens and closes a passage of fluid, and a fuel cell system using the fuel cell valve.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art fuel cell valve, a first port introducing hydrogen is provided on a side of a first valve body, and a hot-water passage through which hot water flows to heat the vicinity of the first port is provided above the first port. A recess indented upward is provided in the first valve body at a position such as to face a valve element of a valve mechanism, and ensures a predetermined clearance when the valve element is separate from a valve seat. An elastic member is mounted on a projection of a movable core of a solenoid that faces a recess of a shaft guide. The above-described structure prevents the valve element in the electromagnetic valve for exhausting reaction gas, from freezing in a low-temperature environment.
However, since it is difficult to completely remove condensed water, the valve may still freeze in a low-temperature environment, requiring time to heat and thaw the valve.